Social Media Addict
by blue.pxstel
Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo halo! Lama banget saya gak apdet yah. Banyak banget tugas nihhh;w;. Okelah, lanjut sajah!

* * *

><p><strong>Miidori Proudly Presents:<strong>

**"Social Media Addict."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

><p>Seharusnya ini jadi hari minggu yang baik bukan?<p>

Nonton Pokemon hari minggu (oh, itu adalah surga dunia), makan sereal tambah susu vanila yang manis, tidak ada tugas rumah, WiFi bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Rin sampai harus tersenyum 24 jam memikirkan itu semua.

Tapi ada saatnya sosial media berbicara, "_Haha, tunggu sebentar. Oh yeah, ada _update_ terbaru tentang gebetanmu._"

Dan suara telepon di ruang tengah memikik nyaring, "_HOI! ADA TELEPON, BODOH! ANGKAT! ANGKAT! INI DARI RATU MIKU HATSUNE!_"

Betapa Rin ingin berubah menjadi Hulk untuk sejenak saat mendengar (atau membaca?) nama Hatsune Miku di telepon rumahnya.

Rin menaruh _laptop_ di pangkuannya ke sofa beludru merah. Lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah telepon yang masih berdering. Tangannya mengambil telepon hitam itu, dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Ha—"

"_Woi Rin! Lemot banget lu jawab telepon aje!_"

"Apa Miku? Apa?"

"_Oke, oke. Gue akan ngasih tau ini dengan cepat dan jelas_," manusia toska seberang sana sedang menghela napasnya perlahan, "_RingmulaiPDKTsamaLendanditanggepinbaiksamaLen._"

"Ha—?"

"—_jadiloharusgeraksekarangjuga._" Miku menarik napas lagi, "_Ngerti_?"

"Nggak."

—

**Suzune Ring**

Len besok jangan lupa bawa catetan mtk gue ya _**Kagamine Len**_

**Like. Comment. Share**

**Kagamine Len **sip

—

Gumi berjalan dengan buku biologi di pelukannya depan dada. Blazer sekolah tidak terkancing. Bahu yang lemas menahan blazer tidak cukup baik—sampai ada beberapa centi dari bagian blazer yang merosot. Kantung mata di bawah matanya jelas langsung menuju ke seorang tersangka—

"Miku."

Rin memutar matanya. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi dia, Gumi, dan—oh, tentu saja harus disebutkan—Miku. Mereka bertiga sahabat dari kecil. Belepotan bareng, nangis bareng, nangisin anak orang bareng, berantem bareng, kena hukuman bareng—pokoknya semuanya bareng! Apa sih yang nggak? Nggak ada. Dari tiga orang gadis berambut pendek hanya Miku yang berambut panjang, dan yang paling _berisik_. Maksudnya _berisik_ di sini adalah, bukannya teriak-teriak—oh _wait_, itu masuk—tapi yang paling utama adalah hal terkecil aja sampe harus di permasalahkan.

Mau contoh?

Mau banget apa mau aja?

Oke, oke. Santai.

Contohnya adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ada satu coretan di buku fisikanya. Warnanya merah, ditarik dari sumbu x ke sumbu y dengan titik kordinat (8,7). Miku langsung histeris di kelas. Hampir mau berdramatis ria supaya semua orang minjemin _tipe-ex_ (berhubung dia gak punya). Dan saat salah satu siswa yang udah gak tahan sama ocehan Miku ngasih benda pembersih itu, Miku diem. Ngebuat Rin dan Gumi ngomong, "_Gue gak kenal sama tu orang_."

Dan seperti di hari minggu dambaan para siswa-siswi yang udah gila karena tugas, Miku menggila.

"Miku nelpon gue jam 10 pas hari minggu cuman gara-gara Facebook."

Gumi mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya, "Lo mending jam 10," Gumi menguap, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan, lalu kembali lemas, "Gue jam 5 pagi."

Rin kaget. Ya Tuhan. Gila lama banget! Gak ada yang tahan sama ocehan Miku. _**Gak ada**_. Mungkin ini memang kutukan paling dahsyat abad ini. Ditelpon sama Miku di hari minggu. Harus dengerin dia ngomong selama 12 jam non-stop. Mungkin gak apa-apa kalo ngomongin pelajaran atau hal **penting**lainnya. Tapi percayalah wahai saudara-suadara beda ibu dan beda bapak, kutukan maha dahsyat adalah saat Ratu Ngoceh adalah _social media addict_. Tiap 5 menit ada apdet terbaru, maka dalam kecepatan 5 detik akan ada telpon rumah yang berdering.

"Gila lo. Sabar ya," Rin menepuk pundak Gumi prihatin.

"Banget."

"Wat tje puk banget tau gak sih lo?! Gue harus dengerin dia ngoceh sampe jam 5 sore! Duabelas jam!" Gumi menaikkan suaranya serta merta jari telunjuknya. Meracau di pagi hari membuat suara kepakan burung terdengar. Mengutuk Miku dalam bayangan angin pagi. "Untung dia temen gue! Kalo bukan udah gue jadiin kambing guling!"

Ini bukan hal aneh. Niat menjadikan Miku kambing guling bukanlah niat yang jelek. Sungguh salah satu keinginan kedua sekolah ini setelah membanggakan negeri adalah menggoreng Miku hidup-hidup. Bahkan _our _Kepala Sekolah Terhormat kita pun berpikiran demikian. Stiap hari dia harus ke dokter THT untuk menyumbat telinganya agar tidak berdarah.

"Iyalah. _I know_. Miku itu berisik banget. Cuman bayangin deh, idup tanpa Miku sama aja makan sop gak pake garem. Sepi banget. Sunyi. Senyap. Hening,"

Gumi berpikir sejenak. Iya sih. Gak ada Miku gak seru. Mereka gak bisa ngegosipin cowok-cowok tampan. Gak bisa nangisin anak orang. Gak bisa hampir ngebunuh kelinci kepala sekolah. Gak bisa ngebuat sekolah libur seminggu karena ulah mereka. Gak bisa masuk _headline_ mading. Gak bisa _ketawa_.

Gumi menghela napas, "Iyalah."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Menyusuri angin pagi yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambut. Sampai saatnya tiba. Suara melengking menghancurkan semuanya. Ini adalah kiamat mendadak bagi Rin dan Gumi. Kedatangan suara ini akan menjadi awal kehancuran bagi kita semua. Apa sebagai permulaan? Telinga berdarah? Tulang patah-patah? Kehabisan napas?

"WOIIIII! RIINN! GUMIII!"

Telinga berdarah.

Miku datang dengan kecepatan matahari. Tangannya yang bebas langsung merangkul dua orang yang tidak bergerak itu. Tidak memberi mereka celah untuk bernapas, Rin dan Gumi langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Miku.

"Lepaaaasss!"

Miku tidak memberi ampun. Ia makin memajukan badannya ke depan. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga hilang keseimbangan mereka terjatuh.

"Brengseekkk!" Miku memekik sambil nyengir, lalu tawanya mengambang di udara.

Rin dan Gumi melihat Miku dengan tatapan sebal. Karena Miku tertawa, tidak ada alasan untuk Rin dan Gumi cemberut. Tawa mereka menjadi tontonan para burung di pagi hari.

"Sialan!" dan tawa mereka memenuhi atmosfer.

—

Bagi yang nggak tau Kagamine Len itu siapa, biarkan _author_ menambah pahala diri sendiri.

_Our Mr. Perfect_. Tuan Sempurna kita. Ketua Tim Basket Putera, pemegang juara 1 di kelas, idola para gadis, dan—ho ho ho! Tentu saja—gebetan Rin.

Tapi saudara-saudara, Kagamine Len terlalu tinggi bagi gadis seperti Rin. Rin adalah sahabat dari Hatsune Miku—di mana Miku adalah pembuat onar kelas kakap di dunia—jadi mau gak mau, suka gak suka, Rin sudah dicap secara tidak langsung oleh Crypton Academy sebagai pembuat onar juga—_plus _Gumi.

Tapi adalah sebuah keuntungan kalo Rin gak punya saingan? Tapi tunggu, saingan Rin itu semua angkatan. Tapi, itu gak penting. Karena yang paling deket sama Len itu cuman Suzune Ring. Itu dia saingan asli Rin.

Mereka berdua itu kayak petinju kelas dunia lawan pengemis. Pengemis itu Rin dan petinju itu Ring. Bagi Rin, Ring itu adalah saingan terberatnya. Bagi Ring, Rin itu cuman kayak debu di sepatunya.

Tau yang lebih mengenaskan? Len kenal deket sama Ring, sedangkan Len cuman sebatas tau namanya Rin.

Dan—

"Peluang lo sama Len buat jadian itu tipis kayak kertas."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gumi menyetujui perkataan Miku. Peluang Rin sama Len, itu tipis banget. Ini namanya cinta diam-diam. Keduanya gak pernah ngobrol. Hanya satu pihak yang sibuk meneliti pujaannya, sedangkan sang pujaan? Malah sibuk sama saingan si pihak peneliti doang. Dan peluang Rin bakal sakit hati, besar banget.

Mereka gak bakal bisa merubah imej mereka si pembuat onar. Mereka sudah terlalu melekat di budaya Crypton Academy. Adalah sebuah usaha yang besar untuk merubah imej mereka. Imej mereka bukanlah sebatas _jpeg_.

"Lo itu kayak—" Miku meneliti dari ujung rambut Rin, sampe ujung kaki Rin, "—gembel," makjleb.

"Brengsek lo," Rin mencibir. "Emang gue jelek banget apa? Sialan lo semua," Rin mengangkat jari tengahnya. Membagi kesan tidak suka pada Gumi yang setuju pada pendapat Miku tentang dirinya dan gembel yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Dan Ring itu kayak—" Miku menggambarkan visualisai tentan Ring dalam otaknya, "—putri."

Oh yeah, putri tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah ada.

Suzune Ring. Ketua klub drama, pemegang juara 2 di kelas, idola para pria, dan saingan Rin.

Mereka berdua saling gak kenal. Tapi sering pas-pasan. Itu juga kalo sering bertemu pandang, Ring senyum duluan. Si Rin malah kikuk. Senyumannya anggun, sedangkan Rin paling cuman bisa nyengir. Di kelas memasak, dia juga jago banget. Ring pinter bikin pasta _spaghetti_, kalo Rin paling jago bikin mie kuah. Jauh banget emang perbedaanya.

Miku dengan mulut penuh coklat, menunjuk satu sudut di kafetaria, "Liat—"

"—Pangeran dan Putri."

Rin mengikuti arah telunjuk Miku, Ring dan Len. Ketawa, sambil makan roti isi—yang kayaknya buatan Ring. Lalu Rin melihat ke arah Gumi dan Miku.

Dia mau minta maaf karena udah ngasih tunjuk jari tengahnya. Mungkin pendapat Miku emang bener. Dan seharusnya sikap dia kayak Gumi yang setuju. Dia emang kayak gembel kok. Rambut acak-acakkan. Mata sayu. Tampang madesu. Apa yang lebih mirip lagi sama dia selain kelinci buluk kepala sekolah?

Ia nyengir, "Maaf."

—

Gak ada yang lebih enak dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka udah sering kesini. Cari alesan gak penting, abis itu numpang ngadem. Kepala sekolah juga udah maklum. Mereka malah dikasih izin untuk masuk. Kadang, mereka curhat sama kepala sekolah. Bagi cowok yang terbilang cukup cakep itu, permasalahan hati remaja itu gak buat bosen. Apalagi remajanya kayak gini.

Bagi Gakupo yang gak punya anak cewek, mereka udah dianggep anak. Walaupun Gakupo sering di_bully_, akhirnya mereka juga bakalan curhat sambil ngadem. Gakupo juga tau siapa yang dipermasalahin. Dari dulu gak pernah berubah. Cuman masalah percintaan si Rin doang. Mungkin bagi orang-orang bosen, tapi bagi dia nggak. Cewek kumel yang sebenernya cantik suka sama Tuan Sempurna dari Negeri Kayangan, sayangnya ada saingan yang cantik. Jadi—

"Agak susah sih kalo kamu gak mau berubah."

Miku menepuk tangannya, "Nah! Itu dia! Berubah! Lo harus berubah!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rin.

"Lo pikir gue Sailor Moon?!"

Gumi yang kerjaannya cuman makanin kue Gakupo ikut menimpali, "Lo harus agresif initinya. Kalo dia tau eksistensi lo, dia bakal mempertimbangkan elo."

Miku menunjuk Gumi. "Nah! Itu! Bener! Walaupun gue gak ngerti maksudnya, pokoknya bener!"

Rin memutar matanya, dia udah biasa sama keadaan kayak gini. Di mana semuanya menyuruhnya untuk berubah. Oh _please_! Dia bukan Sailor Moon! Dia gak bisa berubah! Dia akan tetap jadi dirinya!

Ini yang dia sebel di keadaannya. Dia jatuh cinta, di mana dia dipaksa untuk berubah demi orang yang dia suka. Bukan gini caranya. Kalo orang itu suka sama dia, orang itu harus suka dia apa adanya. Bukan Rin yang cantik, baik, manis, atau apapun itu. Tapi yaah, kita hidup di dunia dengan segala realita yang menampar kita. Gak akan ada cerita kayak gitu. Dia harus berubah. Dia harus jadi Rin yang cantik, baik, dan manis kalo dia mau hati Len.

Rin menggeleng, "Nggak. Gue gak mau. Gue lebih nyaman kayak gini kok," dia meninggikan suaranya, "Emang gue kayak gembel, yang penting—"

"Emang ada yang penting dari lo?"

"Kurang ajar lo."

—

**Suzune Ring**

Selamet Len! Jadi juara 1 lagi! Kalah lagi deh gue :( _**Kagamine Len**_

**Like. Comment. Share**

**Kagamine Len **makasih jelekkk :p jangan sedih dong, nanti tambah jelekkk :p

—

"_See_? Pas kenaikkan kelas aja langsung kayak gini. Lo kapan nyerang balik?" Miku menunjukkan halaman Facebook di ponselnya ke Rin dan Gumi. "Paling banter juga liat-liatan, itu juga dia langsung liat ke arah lain."

"Yaah—hmm..." Rin menutup matanya, menaikkan pundaknya, "Hmm—bodo amat..."

Kelas sedang kosong. Ini sudah sore. Anak-anak sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak yang sedang ada kegiatan tambahan klub, atau yang gak jelas kayak mereka.

Matahari sudah ingin pulang, menciptakan gradasi indah di langit. Cahaya matahari tembus ke kaca, menyinari wajah Rin yang terbenam di antara kedua tangannya yang bersilangan.

Mungkin dia hanya kurang beruntung, atau mungkin Len memang bukan untuknya. Demi sumbu x dan sumbu y, apakah dia anak nakal sampai harus dihukum seperti ini? Jika saja ia tahu tontonan tentang cinta akan mempengaruhinya, ia akan membakar seluruh koleksi DVD bajakannya, membuangnya jauh-jauh, dan memendam harapannya tentang Len.

Dia sudah sakit berkali-kali karena berharap. Tapi hal yang paling berat adalah berhenti berharap ketika matanya memberi harapan. Karena saat itu, ia tahu dengan pasti ia akan jatuh di lubang yang sama. Dan merasa bodoh untuk ke berapa kalinya.

_**Duk!**_

Sebuah bola basket masuk ke kelas. Meluncur ke depan kelas. Rin, Gumi, Miku melihatnya. Tapi tidak peduli dan lebih memilih berkelebat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka pikir, si pemilik paling bakalan ngambil.

Rin memang tidak peduli, tapi dia penasaran milik siapa bola basket ini. Apalagi ia merasa familiar dengan bola basket yang memiliki gambar orang senyum yang digambar dengan spidol. Tunggu. Ini kan...

"Hey," suara bariton memenuhi atmosfer di kelas. Rin membeku di tempat, ia melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menampilkan cowok tinggi dengan rambut pirang dikuncir. Len. Len Kagamine. Len Kagamine gebetannya Rin.

Miku dan Gumi kaget. Mereka melihat ke arah Rin. _Mampus lo Rin._

"Tolong dong, bola basketnya."

Rin berdiri, mendekati bola basket itu, dan mengambilnya.

"Kalo gak salah nama lo Rim, kan?"

Nama aja udah salah. Gimana dia mau kenal? Emang tipis banget peluangnya.

Rin menggeleng. "Bukan," dia melempar bola basket Len. Bola basket itu ditangkap oleh Len, "Hampir bener," dia melanjutkannya.

Len tersenyum simpul, "Makasih ya," ia berbalik arah. Di balik punggungnya ia berkata, "Rin," lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Rin diam di tempatnya. Ia melirik Gumi dan Miku. Mereka saling berpandangan. Dengan cepat, Rin menerjang mereka dan teriak—

"Gue sayang sama kalian!"

* * *

><p>-<strong>TO BE CONTINUED-<strong>

* * *

><p>haiii! gimana kabar kaliaann? maaf yaa saya gak apdet lama bangett! tugas numpuukk, ulangan dimana-manaa! ya ampuunn;w;<p>

ini fic baru lagi. HAHAHAHAHAHA. duh, muuph qq ;w;

okelah, ini aja. akhir kata,

review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ampun. Saya udah lama banget gak apdet-apdet. Huhu. Udah deh, langsung aja.

* * *

><p><strong>Miidori Proudly Presents:<strong>

**"Social Media Addict."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat di kafetaria adalah jelmaan neraka. Di sini berlaku hukum rimba, 'siapa cepat dia dapat. Angkat pantat ilang tempat'.<p>

Kafetaria selalu penuh sama anak-anak pemalas yang gak mau bangun pagi-pagi buat bento. Jadi pas bel bunyi, kalian harus lari, beli makanan, nyari tempat duduk _**secepat mungkin**_. Kalo nggak, siap2 aja gak makan. Di kafetaria, gak boleh ada yang egois. Gak kenal kata-kata "_you can't sit with us_"-nya Mean Girls. Kalo ada yang berani kayak gitu, siap-siap diributin sama satu sekolah. Semuanya harus berbagi. Tapi ya namanya cobaan, kalo gak dapet tempat duduk, ya udah derita lo.

Dari seluruh siswa-siswi Crypton Academy, yang tercepat adalah si trio pengacau. Satu menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, mereka udah lari duluan. Gimana? Kan masih pelajaran? Gampang—apa yang gak bisa dibuat sama mereka? Tinggal izin ke toilet, abis itu langsung cabut ke kafetaria.

Emang sih gak baik. Tapi kalo perut udah keroncongan? _Nothing impossible_. Apalagi bagi Miku, Gumi, dan Rin.

Soal tempat duduk, jelas mereka dapetin duluan. Tapi nanti kalo yang dateng lebih banyak? Mereka masih kedapetan _space_ banyak. Kenapa? Bukannya gak ada peraturan Mean Girls? Emang sih, tapi mau gak kalian lagi makan, abis itu kehujanan sama ludah(ew) Miku yang nyerocos panjang? Mending makan di tempat lain deh.

Contohnya kali ini.

Kafetaria penuh, tapi tempat Gumi, Rin, dan Miku mempunyai privasi lebih. Roti melon sama susu di dalam botol kaca selalu jadi rutinitas pasokan energi mereka di sekolah. Roti udah setengah di makan, susu udah setengah diminum.

"Tau gak sih lo, urutan cowok cakep di sekolah kita baru aja diganti," Miku menelan roti dalam mulutnya, "diubah abis-abisan."

"Nomor satu siapa?" Rin menanggapi dengan santai. Ia yakin, bahwa lelaki pirang itu tidak akan berubah posisi.

Miku memutar matanya, "Len."

"Selera gue emang nggak rendahan."

"Nomor dua?" Gumi mengambil minumannya. "Siapa?"

"Umm, gak liat. Pokoknya gue liat nomor satu aja," Miku cengengesan. Merasa gak bersalah. Muka Gumi langsung berubah. Dia siap memotong Miku kapan saja dalam jangkauan waktu secepat mungkin. "Oke gue boong," Miku takut duluan, "Gumiya sama Kaito punya suara yang sama."

Gumi pamer senyum, "Iyalah, paling ganteng itu emang Kaito. Apaan tuh Gumiya? Nyampahin urutan aja," tangannya yang bebas mengibaskan sebagian rambut belakangnya, "Coba aja kalo dia mau maen ama 'anak biasa' udah gue demprat, dah." Ia mencoba mengingat senior tampan yang jarang bermain dengan anak-anak sepertinya.

"Enak aja lo demprat-demprat!" Miku menggebrak meja, "Gue sama Kaito-_senpai_. Ngerti?"

Gumi membagi tatapan sadisnya dengan Miku. Menyebarkan aura persaingan yang tinggi. "Ngerti banget, _boss_. Gue sama Kaito-_senpai_."

"Awas lo—"

"Apa awas-awas? Awas kau mencuri hatiku?" cowok tinggi dengan mata sewarna jeruk datang menaruh roti isi melon dan air mineral di sebelah makanan Miku. "Woi, tungguin gue napa kalo mau cabut."

"Eh ada si Lu-eh."

"Nama gue Lui," Lui menyipitkan mata ke Rin, "Lu lulus TK gak sih?"

Hibiki Lui. Cowok tinggi dengan muka yang agak imut ini sekelas sama si trio penghancur. Duduk di sebelah Miku setiap hari ngebuat kupingnya setebal baja. Anak yang udah terkenal sama kata-kata 'nyolot' ini, udah dianggep _gay-friend_ bagi Miku, Gumi, dan Rin. Sering ngatain, cuman dikatain balik gak mau.

"Hey, anak homo. Siapa suruh lo duduk di sini?" Rin pamer gigi, dagu diangkat keatas, mata ngejek level kecamatan, "Lo pikir ini meja bapak lo?"

Lui mengacungkan jari tengah buat teman 'tersanyang'nya itu. "Lo pikir ini meja bapak lo juga?"

"Ya enggak lah! Lo lulus TK gak sih?" Rin tertawa keras, menggebrak meja, membuat makanan sedikit bergetar akibat kegiatannya itu. _Mampus lo_. Dia balik memberi jari tengah kepada Lui yang mukanya gak disetrika. "Jangan ngambek, muka lo kayak Tempat Pembuangan Akhir."

"Berisik lo," Lui tambah emosi. Matanya yang sewarna jeruk merefleksikan jari tengah Rin yang tenggelam, "_Our _Pangeran dan Puteri lagi nikmatin istirahatnya—"

"Ya elah, namanya juga waktu istirahat. Emang lo gak istirahat?"

"—suap-suapan."

Rin mati kutu. Bukan, ini bukan denotasi di mana kutu mati. Tapi ini konotasi, di mana Rin sebagai kutu _**uhuk**_kupret_**uhuk**_ yang kaget bukan main.

Gebetan sama saingannya suap-suapan? Apa-apaan itu? Ini harus dihentikan! Tapi melihat kembali riwayat hidup Rin, jelas dia bukan siapa-siapanya bagi Len. Gak ada hubungan langsung maupun tidak langsung dengan si pirang matahari (bukan anak yang sering ngelayap siang-siang!) menimbulkan alasan yang mutlak untuk diam di tempatnya dan menelan kembali rencananya untuk menghentikan hal itu.

Apakah hatinya pantas untuk hancur? Tidak, ini bukan bicara tentang pantas atau tidak pantas dengan menyangkutpautkan organ yang berguna untuk degradasi zat toksin—tetapi banyak orang yang mengalihfungsikan sebagai organ paling galau. Tidak, itu jawabannya jika hati menjadi fungsi opsi kedua. Tentu saja tidak. Hatinya tidak pantas hancur. Ditinjau dari riwayat hidup Len, ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Rin. Tetapi mengapa ia mampu membuat seluruh harapannya hancur? Bersamaan dengan hatinya?

Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau buat hal yang disebut cinta?

Cinta bukan partikel, molekul senyawa, ataupun molekul unsur—tapi mengapa penting? Oh Tuhan, Kau sudah tau bahwa jatuh cinta itu sakit, tetapi kenapa Engkau masih membuatnya dan melanjutkan hal yang Kau sebut anugerah itu?

Jawabannya simpel. Kenapa kau makan donat, jika kau tau donat itu akan habis?

"Lo kenapa masih suka sama dia? Lo tau sendiri itu bakal nyakitin diri lo sendiri."

"Karena itu anugerah."

Karena donat itu enak.

Karena cinta itu anugerah. Akan ada saat di mana hatimu melambung tinggi walau akhirnya jatuh. Akan ada saat di mana hatimu selembut kembang gula walau lemah. Akan ada saat hatimu secantik kaca walau akan retak. Semua itu adalah anugerah tersendiri.

Lui mengunyah roti melon dalam mulutnya, "Teori donat, Rin?"

Rin menegak susu putih miliknya, "Yo'i," lalu pandangannya teruju pada dua remaja yang saling tertawa di ujung kursi lain. "Yo'i."

—

Ini dia. Kelas matematika. Rin adalah salah satu diantara seribu orang yang malas akan pelajaran ini. Tidak, otaknya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai dibawah rata-rata, malah kebalikannya. Tetapi jika diberi 10 soal penggabungan dari angka dan huruf? Ya, mabok.

"Lalu Tuhan murka dan memberi huruf pada matematika," begitulah penjelasan sejarah variabel dari Rin. "Kenapa harus ada tugas sih?!" dia masih males karena kebawa _mood _pas istirahat, "Apa salah gue?!"

"Ya elah, Rin. Lebay amat lo," adalah sebuah ironi jika yang mengatakannya adalah Miku. "Gue aja kagak." Itu Hatsune Miku, saudara-saudara.

"Mik, lo ulang tahun kapan sih?"

Otak Miku mulai berpikir. Apa Rin pengen beliin hadiah? Apa dia pengen buat kejutan? Ih, kayaknya seru deh. Tahun kemarin, gak ada yang inget sama ulang tahunnya. Si Rin inget juga karena diingetin sama Gumi. Jadinya ia cuman dapet hadiah dadakan dari Gumi, Rin, sama Lui—es krim _small cup_.

Miku mulai cengegesan, "Emang kenapa? 31 Agustus," Miku senyum-senyum sendiri, "Mau kasih hadiah, yaa?"

"Yo'i," Rin menampilkan deretan giginya, "Kaca."

Sumpah saudara-saudara, Miku berharap ia cukup kuat untuk melemparkan gedung sekolah ke muka Rin.

Rin cengengesan. Dia memperhatikan punggung guru berambut coklat itu. Mengoceh bagaimana mendapat persamaan kuadrat dan hal-hal membosankan itu. Ia melirik Miku, keringat membasahi seperempat wajahnya. Ini dia tanda-tanda jadi bang toyib, saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air—

"Rin, ajarin gue ya."

—

Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup seorang Kagamine Len, dia dipanggil ke ruang guru. Kepalanya berat, bibirnya terus ditarik gravitasi—seperti nilainya belakangan ini. Matematika SMP yang ia pelajari beberapa tahun lalu menjadi alasannya di sini. Otaknya yang jenius lengah beberapa saat. Dengan kata lain, _**lupa**_.

"Len-_san_ saya menyadari bahwa kamu itu sibuk. Bahkan bukan hanya saya, satu sekolah ini sadar," kepulan asap dari rokok itu mengambang tipis di udara, "Kamu membanggakan dengan _slam dunk_ atau apalah itu. Kamu juga pintar, Len-_san_," udara dingin meperparah bibirnya yang kering, "Sangat disayangkan kamu lupa materi semudah ini. Ini materi SMP, Len-_san_. Gradien dan hal-hal semacam itulah."

"Iya,_ Sensei_."

Kiyoteru menyesap rokoknya kembali, lalu menghembuskan asap-asap dari mulutnya, "Saya agak sibuk belakangan ini, saya harap kamu belajar sendiri tentang gradien." Lalu ia berdiri, memunggungi Len dan suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Len.

Dalam sunyi Len memandang kertas dengan tinta merah di atasnya, "Brengsek."

—

**Suzune Ring**

Len, lo dapet ulangan matematika berapa? _**Kagamine Len**_

**Like. Comment. Share.**

**Kagamine Len **jelek, 60. Nanti gue ngulang.

—

"Ya Tuhan, Miku!" suara Rin mengambang di udara, "Ini cuman gradien!" cahaya matahari terbenam masuk melalui kaca.

"Yaa, gue bukan _math-freak_ macam lo," Miku menjawab santai. "Duh, ulang dong yang persamaan garis dua titik!"

Rin menghela napas. Karbondioksida tanda hasil pembakaran dalam tubuhnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan tentang hal itu pada Miku—menjelaskan konsep dari rumus sederhana.

"Miku rumusnya gampang," Rin mulai mengambil kapur dan menulis dengan cepat di papan tulis, bibirnya mengoceh tentang garis sumbu X dan Y. Tangannya yang lincah, menarik garis pada kordinat yang telah ditentukan. Matanya yang jeli memeriksa apakah ada yang salah pada konsep. Saat kapur tinggal setengah, ia berbalik menatap Miku.

"Oh! _I see_! Gue baru ngerti sekarang." Miku berseru senang. Ini adalah materi kelemahannya saat SMP dulu. Ia sempat berharap tidak bertemu materi ini ketika SMA, tetapi jahatnya matematika membuatnya harus ngais aspal.

Rin tersenyum. Selama beberapa jam ia menjadi guru spontan, ia merasa bangga. Apalagi ketika Miku berseru senang dan ibu jari yang ditujukan untuknya dari Gumi dan Lui di belakang. Rin makin memperlebar senyumnya.

Dia berjalan ke Gumi di kursi belakang. Mengambil soda kalengan yang Gumi dapat dari mesin minuman di pojok koridor sekolah. Soda warna merah masuk ke kerongkongan. Rin dapat merasakan sejuknya di dalam sana setelah ngoceh sana-sini selama beberapa jam.

"Keren," Lui menyahut di bagian pojok sana. Soda kalengan kembali diteguknya. "Lo kayak anak Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Miku sibuk mencatat. Konsentrasinya terganggu ketika da bola basket masuk. Ketiga orang yang lain juga ikut penasaran. Rin terutama, apalagi setelah kejadian bola basket milik pujaan hatinya kemarin. Bola dengan gambar _smiley_ khas band Nirvana yang menggelinding berhenti tepat di bawah papan tulis. Kagamine Len masuk dengan senyum sumringah, ia menunduk mengambil bola basket miliknya. Ia kembali menegapkan punggungnya, untuk tersenyum pada manusia-manusia di dalam kelas tersebut.

Len mengangkat bahunya, "Maaf." Lalu ia keluar.

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian berpindah kepada Rin.

Di sana, anak remaja udah mabok cengengesan sendiri, "Ganteng abis..."

—

Rin biasa ngerjain PR sampe malem. Kadang matanya sengaja dipaksa buat kerja lebih dengan kopi. Kafein sudah menjadi teman sehari-harinya. Entah mau jadi apa PR nya kalo gak ada kopi.

Malem ini dia lagi sial. Kopi di rumahnya udah abis, dan matanya ngantuk berat. PR fisika sisa delapan nomor lagi. Ia bisa saja mengerjakan di sekolah, hanya saja akan terburu-buru. Matanya hanya bisa diajak kompromi sekitar lima atau enam lagi. Tidak, malah kurang.

Saatnya ambil keputusan.

Ia berdiri, mengenakan jaket abu-abu miliknya. Langkah kakinya yang tidak bersuara akan menuntunnya ke sepeda hitam miliknya di depan rumah. Saat langkah kaki terakhir depan pintu, ia segera membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Berharap tidak ada yang mendengar. Dan—_**Cklek**_—berhasil.

Ia segera menaiki sepda hitamnya. Kopi kalengan tidak buruk juga.

—

Len tidak ada beban semacam PR. Dia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di sekolah. Di rumah? Ia tinggal menonton _film-film_ barat kesukaannya atau mendengarkan lagu dari _band rock_ terkendal jaman 90-an.

Nirvana adalah _band _yang dimaksud. _Band_ legendaris yang perlu dihormati. Ia biasa minum kopi untuk mendengarnya dari iPod miliknya yang disambungkan ke _speaker_. Beruntung hari ini sang ayah membawakannya CD dari masa lampau. _MTV Unplugged in New York: Nirvana_. Ia akan mendengarnya malam.

Dan saat malam tiba, kopi yang dimaksud tidak ada. Habis tidak tersisa. Salahkan sifat asli manusia yaitu lupa dalam dirinya. Jadi di sini ia berada, 5 langkah di depan konbini 24 jam.

Ia menghela napasnya, membiarkan asap-asap tipis dari mulutnya membaur dengan udara malam hari. Ia melirik sepeda hitam yang diparkir di depan konbini. Ia segera masuk dan membiarkan ucapan selamat datang otomatis dari _speaker_. Ia tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Cukup ambil kopi kalengan dan ia akan menikmati malamnya dengan CD kesayangannya.

Tapi ada suatu kebetulan menarik di sini. Ada guru spontan berambut pirang.

Ia terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

—

"Jadi, nama lo siapa tadi?" Len menegak kopi kalengan yang baru dibelinya tadi. Ia bisa melihat gadis pirang itu menaruh kopi yang sama dengan dirinya di trotoar.

"Rin Kagami," sekarang mereka berdua sendirian di trotoar depan konbini. Menikmati udara malam yang menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing. Rin sedikit beruntung ia memakai jaket. Sekaligus bisa menutupi baju tidurnya yang tipis, jaket juga bisa menghalau dinginnya udara.

"Gue Kagamine Len," Len menaruh kopinya di trotoar.

"Udah tau," Rin menjawab dengan nada santai. Ia bisa merasakan kepala Len yang bergerak ke arahnya, "Semua cewek tergila-gila sama lo," _termasuk gue_.

Len tertawa renyah. "Hari ini gue lagi sial, sekaligus seneng."

"Berita baik dan berita buruk," Rin memandang ke arah tali sepatunya yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Berita buruk dulu," Len mengambil napas dalam, "Gue barusan dapet nilai 60 di matematika—gradien."

Rin langsung menengok ke arah Len. Dia membulatkan matanya—tidak percaya akan kata yang didengarnya. "Apa? Lo? Dapet nilai segitu? Gak mungkin!" matanya mengikuti kepala Len yang mengangguk-angguk. Dia menggeleng pelan, kecil sekali kemungkinannya bahwa Len akan dapat nilai sekecil itu.

"Berita bagusnya, gue dibeliin CD Nirvana sama bokap gue," Len melihat ke langit malam, "Lo gak tau Nirvana ya—?"

"Siapa bilang?" Rin langsung memotong, "Gue salah satu _fans _mereka. Kurt Cobain, Dave Grohl, Krist Novoselic. _They are legend_," mulutnya langsung tanggap berkicau tentang _band _90 tersebut, "Heart Shaped Box, Polly, In Bloom, About A Girl, dan yang paling keren—Smells Like Teen Spirit."

Len langsung tersneyum. Matanya agak menyipit di bagian ujungnya, "Wow!" Len menemukan satu anak yang juga suka _the _90_'s_. "Oke lanjut," sambungnya, "Gue baru bisa gradien."

Jelas, dengan otak yang tidak bisa diremehkan, Len bisa mengerti gradien dalam waktu singkat. Nilai 60 bisa terganti dengan mudah menjadi 100. "Belajar sendiri?" _ya iyalah. Dia pinter_—

"Nggak."

—_hah?_

"Gue belajar dari guru dadakan."

Rin langsung membeku di tempat.

Mata biru Rin yang sukses membulat melihat Len yang berdiri, berjalan ke depan wajahnya, "Makasih ya, _Sensei_." Suaranya yang berat masuk ke telinganya. Tubuhnya yang tegap pergi menjauh dari dirinya yang masih kaget.

"Sama—"

"_Jaa_."

"—sama."

Malam itu, di udara yang dingin, hati Rin menghangat seperti wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-TO BE CONTINUED-<strong>

* * *

><p>huhuhu maaf banget gak bisa apdet cepet. tugas numpuk banget.;w;<p>

ada yang tau Nirvana? saya seneng banget loh sama mereka!:3

yaudah deh, akhir kata review!:3


	3. Chapter 3

Duh, ini gara-gara long weekend doang saya bisa lanjut;w;. Maaf telat. Langsung aja deh:D

* * *

><p><strong>Miidori Proudly Presents:<strong>

**"Social Media Addict."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

><p>Ini hari jumat.<p>

Jumat malam tepatnya.

Kakaknya pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Membawa makanan yang cukup lezat dengan harga murah di toko depan kampusnya. Harga yang murah dengan ukuran yang lebih dari cukup untuk dua orang. Makan di meja makan memang hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, tetapi salahkan acara favorit mereka untuk tayang lebih awal dan selesai lebih lama. Jadi, Rin dan Rinto duduk di depan televisi dan menonton acara yang dimaksud.

Piring-piring yang menyisakan setengah nasi mereka diletakkan di meja. Rin dan Rinto larut dalam komedi yang ditayangkan, serta pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sampai saatnya, mahasiswa fakultas teknik itu tertarik dengan suara adiknya yang mengalun—memanggilnya. "Hah?" jawabnya malas.

"Mama kemana?" Rin masih mencari kehangatan dibalik _sweater_ gelap miliknya. "Kok gak keliatan?"

"Dinas. Ke Aomori," Rinto masih setia memandangi televisi, "Mama cuman sayang sama gue sih, makanya dia pamitnya ke gue doang."

Rin memutar matanya. Malas dengan sikap kakaknya yang selalu mengejek.

Detik-detik yang berlalu hanya penuh dengan kebosanan terhadap acara favorit mereka—entah kenapa. Mereka hanya menekan-nekan tombol _remote_, mencari acara bagus untuk ditonton.

"_Nii-san_," Rin memanggil kakaknya pelan, "Jangan marah ya?"

Pikiran Rinto langsung melayang pada tumpukan tugas di meja belajarnya. Apa tiba-tiba Rin mengacaukan itu semua, "Emang kenapa?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Bibir Rin yang terbuka menarik mata Rinto untuk sedikit meliriknya, "Papa dimana?"

Jantungnya langsung berhenti.

Otaknya langsung membuka memori keluarganya.

Dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu dengan penghasilan yang sangat-sangat cukup, membuat mereka menghargai uang dan waktu. Ayah dan ibu mereka bercerai ketika Rin berusia 8 tahun, sedangkan Rinto 10 tahun. Sejak dari pengadilan, pelukan ayah mereka menjadi benda terhangat di muka bumi ini. Setelah itu, pelukan sang ayah terlepas pergi dengan eksistensi sang ayah sendiri.

Delapan tahun membanting tulang, akhirnya mereka bisa membeli rumah sederhana. Pendidikan bergantung beasiswa lantas membuat otak mereka cerdas. Menginjak masa remaja, ayah mereka tidak pernah datang. Hanya sebuah kabar dari ibu—"Tou-san_ menikah lagi_."—otomatis, membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. _"_Tou-san _punya anak lagi_."—mereka semakin merasakan perasaan ganjal itu. Ditambah, kehidupan yang lebih layak dari mereka.

Mereka mengambil kesimpulan, hidup sang ayah jauh lebih baik. Tidak, tidak ada sekalipun terbesit keinginan ingin pindah ke rumah mewah ayah, lalu meninggalkan ibu mereka sendirian. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah, hangatnya pelukan ayah. Sekali lagi. Hanya untuk sekali lagi. Tapi mereka tahu itu mustahil. Ayahnya menghilang, tanpa kabar. Bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi sekedar bertanya kabar. Tidak pernah. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

"Kemana?"

Rinto langsung tersadar. "Kenapa?" ia tidak ingin membagi sedikit informasi kepada adiknya dan membuatnya menangis. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membuat adiknya menangis. Seperti ayahnya, "Gue gak tau."

Rin menatap layar yang berganti-ganti itu kosong. "Gue tau lu pasti boong," _bingo_. Perkataan itu membuat Rinto melihat adiknya, "Gue gak akan ke sana. Gue gak akan ngeganggu mereka. Santai aja, _Nii-san_."

Rinto membuka mulutnya. "Di Kyoto," dia membuka otaknya menggambarkan secara visual tentang rumah tradisional yang besar dengan pemandangan yang bagus. Hanya dari gambar yang dikirim ibunya, ia bisa mengerti kehidupan ayahnya sekarang. _Tanpa harus menemuinya_.

Rin mendekatkan lututnya kepada wajahnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela lutut. "Oh," komentarnya. "Rumahnya bagus?"

Rinto membiarkan kepulan udara lolos dari bibirnya, "Bagus."

Rin semakin membenamkan wajahnya, "Waktu itu Papa nelpon," kenangnya, "Gue gak tau itu kapan, tapi yang pasti itu malem banget," mata biru lautan Rinto langsung memperhatikan Rin, "Mama yang ngangkat. Gue diem-diem denger," dia sedikit terkekeh, "Papa bilang kalo dia udah punya anak. Anaknya punya mata biru, pipi gembul, rambut item."

Rinto terkikik, "Bukan pirang, eh?"

Entah kenapa, itu menusuk hati mereka berdua.

Rin tersenyum, "Bukan, _Nii-san_."

Rinto mengambil rokoknya. Mengapit rokok itu diantara kedua bibirnya dan menyulut ujungnya yang bebas dengan api. Di antara kedua bibirnya ia menghirup nikotin-nikotin itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuang asapnya ke udara. "Mantep."

Rin memutar matanya, "Cepet mati lu."

Rinto melirik adiknya dari ekor mata, "Lo gak tau apa yang gue alamin, Rin," ucapnya, "Tugas, senior yang brengsek, dosen yang kejem, duit yang _ngepas _banget buat beli ini-itu buat buku, kerja _part-time_ yang gajinya biasa-biasa aja, dan sekali lagi—_tugas_," ia menyebutkan beban yang terasa di punggungnya, "Gue idup cuman dari oksigen, semangat dari Mama, rasa pengen ngebanggain Mama, sama buat ngurusin lo." Ia menarik atensi Rin saat menyebutkan poin terakhir.

Rin tersenyum, "Makasih, _Nii-san_."

Rinto menghisap kembali rokoknya, "Sama-sama."

—

Malam itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Adik satu-satunya bertanya tentang ayah mereka.

Ini semua tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Identitas ayahnya biarkan menjadi misteri orang dewasa—ia dan ibunya. Adiknya tidak perlu tahu—_belum_. Belum saatnya tahu.

Ini terlalu sulit untuk dicerna. Pertanyaan adiknya masih menghantuinya malam itu. Ditemani sebatang rokok, laci kecil meja belajarnya dibuka. Rinto mengambil perlahan album yang kusam itu. Membuka luka lama hanya untuk secarik kertas kecil.

Biarkan malam itu ia berdosa—dengan mengkhianati ibu dan adiknya. Lagipula, ini demi adiknya. Ia memikirkan jarak yang tercipta antara ayah dan anak—dalam kasus ini sang adik—semakin merenggang. Biarkan saja, ia akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan atau sebaliknya.

Saat kertas yang dimaksud tergambar di retina matanya, ia mengambil dan menutup album itu.

_**Leon Kagami. [Kyoto]**_

_**+81-xxx-xxx**_

Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Tangannya yang lincah mulai menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen_ berupa nomor. Saat tampilan berubah, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Selang beberapa detik, ia mulai membuka suara.

"Halo, Papa? Ini Rinto. Bisa ngobrol sebentar?"

"_Oh, halo! Astaga udah lama Papa gak denger suara kamu! Gimana kuliahmu?"_

Rinto tersenyum saat namanya terdengar dari _speaker _ponsel.

"Baik—" ia mengambil jeda.

"_Oh, Baguslah!_"

"—Papa."

—

Bukan karena kopi konbini 24 jam itu membunyikan ucapan selamat datang. Ciki, _pocky_, makanan ringan lainnya, dan... kopi—menjadi alasannya. Rin datang dengan _sweater_ gelap, mengambil 5 _pocky_.

"Rin?"

Rin berbalik arah. Menemukan mata biru di sana.

"Len?"

—

Kembali di trotoar depan konbini. Mereka meminum kopi kalengan di sana. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Terlalu terlarut di dalam keheningan yang nyaman ini. Udara dingin yang menusuk menjadi faktor tambahan untuk mengawali percakapan.

Len mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai percakapan, "Hey," ia menarik atensi Rin, "Kita belum kenalan secara lengkap, kan?"

Rin menarik sudut bibirnya, "Belum," ucapnya, "Lo duluan, deh."

Len menarik napas panjang, "Gue Kagamine Len. Biasa dipanggil Len. Bokap gue namanya Kagamine Nero, nyokap gue Kagamine Neru. Gue anak tunggal. Cita-cita gue dari kecil sampe sekarang paling _mainstream_—dokter. Kuliah, gue mau ngambil fakultas kedokteran di Todai," ucapnya panjang lebar, "Selesai. Giliran lo."

Sama seperti yang Len lakukan di awal, Rin juga mengambil napas panjang. "Gue Kagami Rin. Biasa dipanggil Rin. Bokap gue namanya Kagami Leon, nyokap gue Kagami Lily. Gue anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Bokap gue cerai sama nyokap gue pas gue masih 8 tahun, jadi gue _plus_ kakak gue ikut nyokap. Cita-cita gue juga sama, jadi dokter. Cuman abis SMA gue gak tau mau lanjut kuliah atau nggak. Kakak sama nyokap gue sih udah bilang iya, tapi ekonomi keluarga gue nggak." Rin berhenti. Ia melirik Len yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Duh, maaf ya," Len bersimpati atas keadaan Rin, "Harusnya gue gak nanyain."

Rin tersenyum, "Santai aja kali."

Mereka berdua melihat ke awan malam yang menggantung.

"Mau ke festival?"

—

Orang-orang berdatangan—entah dari arah yang sama atau sebaliknya. Senyum, tawa, canda menghiasi wajah mereka. Wanita dengan _yukata_ gelap atau cerah memamerkan kecantikkan mereka. Tawa mereka yang anggun mengambang di udara. Atmosfer ramai terasa malam itu.

Mereka berbaur dalam hiruk-pikuk malam itu. Bukan _yukata_ indah, melainkan _sweater_ dengan celana _jeans_ panjang tambah _sneakers_ melekat pada Rin. Len dengan kausnya yang berwarna gelap dan _jeans_ serta _sneakers_ cukup menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka tidak masalah dengan pakaian mereka yang 'berbeda' malam itu.

Pegangan tangan yang tidak pernah terlepas menghangat di sela-sela jari mereka. Len menjadi pemimpin, menuntun Rin ke _stand_ es krim. Rin tersenyum di antara sesaknya orang. Ia semakin mengeratkan jemarinya ke jemari Len.

Di depan _stand_ es krim yang warna-warni, mata biru Rin masih melekat pada Len. Apalagi, saat suara berat itu mengalun untuk sekedar bertanya pada penjaga _stand_.

"Uh, yang paling enak yang mana?" Len melihat-lihat es krim yang disajikan. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu menengok ke arah Rin. Matanya yang biru menemukan Rin sedang melihat orang-orang yang berjalan. "Rin?"

_Mampus. Hampir aja._ Rin cepat-cepat melihat ke arah Len, "Ya?" _jaim, jaim. Tahan, tahan._

Len memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Lo mau yang mana?"

Rin mendekat, "Yang mana aja deh," _jangan buat malu, jangan buat malu._

Sang penjaga terlihat kikuk, dengan sauara pelan ia membuka mulutnya, "Ma-maaf?" suaranya menarik atensi Rin dan Len, "Saya saranin sih _choco mint_. Rasanya coklat seger-seger _mint_ gitu," mata sang mas-mas penjaga melihat kedua manusia itu berpikir sejank, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya.

"Oke deh," Len tersenyum, "Dua ya."

Sang mas-mas penjaga ikut tersenyum. Hatinya ikut menjadi hangat saat melihat senyuman Len. Sejenak, ia memikirkan ulang tentang komik-komik _**uhuk**_cowok-cowok_**uhuk**_seksi_**uhuk**_. Tapi untunglah, ia masih suka yang 'bening-bening'—walaupun Len juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'bening-bening'.

"Saya kasih gratis deh," ia menyodorkan es krim hijau dengan banyak taburan coklat di atasnya kepada Len dan Rin, "Asalkan kalian mau foto sama saya." Saat es krim itu berpindah kepemilikan, saat itu juga Rin dan Len bingung setengah mati.

"Hah?"

Mas-mas itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "Yang bagus ya."

—

Tangan mereka saling berpegangan. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam es krim gratisan mas-mas super narsis yang tadi.

Tawa mengiringi langkah mereka. Beberapa orang terlihat iri. Walaupun dengan _yukata_ berkilau, mereka tidak bisa tertawa selepas itu. Wanita dalam _yukata_ harus bersikap anggun. Tertawa dengan menutup mulut merupakan salah satu kode etik mereka. Hanya saja—_ugh, persetan_—Rin yang sama sekali bukan wanita anggun, bisa tertawa selepas tanpa embel-embel keanggunan sekalipun. Lihat, siapa yang iri sekarang?

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Rin. Len yang seharusnya seorang lelaki harus menampilkan sikap _stay cool_. Masa bodo dengan sikap _stay cool_, ia merasa tidak perlu untuk jadi 'kulkas' untuk membuat wanita merasa nyaman. Malah, dengan tertawa lepas begini, mereka berdua saling nyambung, kok.

Rin kembali meminimalisir stok es krim di tangannya, "Abis itu, kelas gue parah banget. Dell-_sensei_ yang ganasnya minta ampun dikerjain abis-abisan!"

Len tertarik pada pembicaraan kali ini—yang menyangkut guru paling _killer _di sekolah mereka. "Emang dikerjainnya gimana?"

"Di kursi guru, kita kasih permen karet. Masing-masing anak satu. Abis itu pake plastik kita ratain deh di kursi. Jadi pas Dell-_sensei_ duduk, pantatnya kena permen karet lah!" Rin tertawa di akhir perkataannya.

Tawa Len ikut berbaur dengan hiruk-pikuk festival. "Terus-terus?"

"Ya udah, kita dihukum satu kelas!"

Len terkekeh. Kepalanya kembali lurus. Dan saat itu, matanya bertemu dengan permainan masa kecil.

"Mau main _ferris wheel_?"

—

Mereka mengambil kapsul ketiga di _ferris wheel_. Mereka baru 5 menit di dalamnya. Es krim juga sudah habis. Percakapan ringan masih terus berlanjut.

Tapi, Len masih penasaran dengan cerita Rin. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai, ia hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan kakaknya. Len sering melihat Rin di sekolah, gadis itu selalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya—seperti tidak ada beban. Padahal, di usianya sekarang ini, Rin jelas butuh perhatian dari sang ayah. Ia pikir, Rin adalah gadis pemurung karena _broken home_, eh taunya, dia bisa tertawa lebih lepas darinya.

"Rin." Len memberanikan diri memanggil Rin.

"Ya?"

Len menggigit bibirnya, "Nyokap sama bokap lo kok bisa cerai?" mata Len menangkap Rin yang langsung terdiam. Rasa bersalah langsung menggerogotinya, "Duh, maaf—"

"Gak apa-apa," Rin langsung memotong perkataan Len. "Mau gue ceritain?"

Len terlihat masih bersalah, "Kalo lo gak mau juga gak apa—"

"Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik aja. Nyokap gue cinta bokap gue, begitupun sebaliknya," Rin mengambil jeda, "Ekonomi keluarga juga baik-baik aja. Pas ada bokap gue, nyokap gue gak kerja—apa-apa juga bisa terpenuhi, jadi gak perlu capek," Rin mengambil napas, "Tapi, tiba-tiba bokap gue ada kerjaan gitu, dimana dia dituntut untuk lembur terus. Ya udah, bokap gue lembur terus. Nah, kerjaan bokap gue itu kan pake _team_, _leader_nya itu bokap gue. Di _team _ini ada satu cewek. Cantik, muda, baek—pokoknya idaman banget deh!" Rin meninggikan suaranya, "Termasuk idaman bokap gue. Lama-kelamaan, kerja bareng, apa-apa bareng, mereka berdua jatuh cinta—cielah, bahasa gue!"

Rin masih bisa melancarkan _joke _di akhir. Len hanya tersenyum, "Terus?"

"Selama pulang lembur, bokap gue gak langsung tidur. Setengah jam dipake buat nge-_check_ hapenya. Ternyata, ada foto si cewek itu. Nyokap gue belom tau, karena nyokap gue tidur lebih cepet," Rin menghela napas, "Jadi, bokap gue nekat. Dia ngajak cewek itu buat makan malem di rumahnya. Nyokap gue yang emang belum tau apa-apa setuju aja. Sampe akhirnya malem itu dateng. Selama makan, bokap gue selalu ngeliatin cewek itu—dan, _jeng jeng jeng_ nyokap gue mergokin beberapa kali. _But_, nyokap gue gak mau negor," ia sedikit menahan napas, "Nyokap gue permisi sebentar buat ke kamar. Di kamar, dia ngeliat hape bokap gue tergeletak gitu aja. Ya udah, dia ambil. Pas di _check_, ternyata banyak banget foto cewek itu. Nyokap gue akhirnya sadar. Makan malem itu selanjutnya cuman dilanjutin sama bokap dan cewek itu. Nyokap gue bilangnya gak enak badan."

Len agak sedih melihat perubahan wajah Rin, "Kalo gak mau lo lanjutin gak apa—"

"Abis makan malam selesai, bokap gue langsung ke kamar. Di situ, nyokap gue nangis-nangis. Nyokap gue bilang, dia udah tau. Dan, akhirnya bokap gue pun minta maaf dan janji bakal ngelupain _ntu_ cewek. Tapi nyokap gue gak mau dan mutusin untuk cerai. Akhirnya mereka cerai dan sebulan setelah itu, bokap gue nikah sama tuh cewek. Selesai." Rin menutup dengan kepulan udara dari bibirnya.

"Lo mau tau anggapan gue?" Rin mengangguk, "Bokap lo sama cewek itu sama-sama brengsek," Rin agak kaget, "Maaf." Lanjutnya.

Rin tersenyum kecil, "Gak apa-apa. Lagian itu emang fakta kok. Kata kakak gue, cowok brengsek emang pantes sama cewek jalang kayak gitu." Rin tertawa.

"Kakak lo lebih parah kayaknya," Len ikut menimbrungi tawa Rin.

Tepat saat kapsul mereka berada di puncak, suasana Tokyo terlihat jelas.

Rin memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "Gue tau ini gak nyambung banget sama cerita nyokap gue," kalimatnya menarik mata Len, "Kita temen kan?"

Len tersenyum, deret giginya terlihat, "Jelas."

Di kapsul itu, sekali lagi, Rin jatuh cinta kepada lelaki di depannya.

* * *

><p><strong>-TO BE CONTINUED-<strong>

* * *

><p>udah lamaaaaaaaaa bangeeeetttt! maaf yaaa;w;<p>

tugas banyak banget! ini baru bisa apdet, HUHUHUHU;w;

yaudah deh, last word review aja;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Social Media Addict**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: **_**AU, and other things**_**.**

* * *

><p>Lui masih tahan bermain dengan <em>laptop<em> abu-abu miliknya. Ia mengacuhkan ketiga teman perempuannya yang masih sibuk membicarakan cowok-cowok populer yang—pastinya menurut mereka tampan—Lui pikir mempunyai hobi menumpahkan feromon di setiap keadaan. Dan, benar sekali—topik mereka tidak jauh dari Len dan Kaito—sebenarnya Kaito hanya nyempil saja, tapi tetap saja dia masuk dalam topik.

"Jadi, siapa aja _top five_-nya, Miku?" Rin berkata sambil melahap ayam dari ujung garpunya. Dengan mengunyah pelan, ia masih memperhatikan Miku yang seratus persen masih tertarik pada ponselnya daripada pertanyaannya. "Miku."

Miku masih melihat ponselnya, "Ugh—" _astaga, Kaito-_senpai, "—iya?" Miku mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Rin yang sudah kelewat bete. Alisnya bertaut, kepalanya agak tertunduk, matanya menyiratkan—_apa?_

Rin memutar matanya, "Lo gak denger?" Rin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat bibir Miku terbuka setengah, "Siapa aja _top five_-nya?"

Miku menepuk dahinya, "Kan kemaren baru gue kasih tau!"

"Iya, tapi gue lupa."

"Ya ilah!" Miku berdecak, "Jadi pas gue sama Gumi ngomongin Kaito-_senpai_ dari tadi, lo gak nyambung sama sekali?" Rin mengangguk, "Sama sekali?" jawaban yang sama diterima Miku, "Karena lo lupa?!" dan kembali anggukan!—selamat kamu dapat piring cantik!

Miku baru ingin memekik, saat Gumi memanggil Rin. Mulutnya penuh dengan selada. Rin memandang Gumi yang memberi lima nama teratas piramida kegantengan anak SMA. Gumi meminum minumannya, dan kembali memangdang Rin dengan pandangan _ngerti?_ Yang dijawab Rin dengan anggukan.

Rin menarik napasnya kasar, lalu menghentakan jari telunjuknya dengan permukaan meja, "Tapi dari tadi yang lo omongin cowok—bener, Gumi?" Gumi mengangguk, "Yang gue minta cewek," Rin menarik senyum di wajahnya, "Iya, walaupun lo semua udah pada ngomongin di ruang kepsek, gue masih lupa siapa aja_ top five_ ceweknya."

Lui menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, lalu menunjuk wajah Miku dan Gumi, "Idioooot!" ia tertawa keras, sampai pipinya memerah karena ditegur pelayan. Gumi melempar tomat kepada Lui—yang malah mendarat mulus di lidah Lui. Cowok berambut oranye tersebut melihat Rin yang masih tertawa, "Mau dikasih tau sama siapapun, nomor satunya tetep Ring."

Rin menatap Lui tajam, "Gue butuh _top five_ bukan _top one_."

Lui berdecak. "Ring, Teto, Yukari, Mayu, Miki."

Rin meminum kembali Caramel Macchiato di atas meja miliknya. Ia menurunkan mug transparan tersebut, dan menekan ibu jarinya pada gagang mug. Mulutnya terbuka, menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari ini yang tidak sempat ia ceritakan. Wajah Miku, Gumi, dan Lui tentu saja berubah. Mereka menautkan alis—tidak senang dengan kenyataan Rin tidak berbagi cerita itu secepatnya pada mereka yang notabenenya adalah sahabat terdekat Rin.

"Itu hari Jumat malem _plus_ Sabtu malem—gimana gue bisa ngomong sama kalian? Ketemu aja baru hari minggu!"

"Itu kenapa ada aplikasi di hape yang gunanya buat _chat_ dan ada fasilitas namanya _group_—kita bisa ngebahas tentang _apa aja_!" Gumi meninggikan suaranya di dua kata terakhir. Ia bernapas sengal—ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia telah meninggikan suaranya. "Maaf."

Rin menggeleng, "Gue yang harusnya minta maaf," ia menunduk, "Seharusnya gue jam 3 malem langsung nge_group-chat_ kalian—berharap kalian bisa bales dalem mimpi!" Rin balas berteriak. Ia melihat Gumi yang kaget. Rin menjatuhkan kepalanya cepat, menyebunyikan wajahnya dalam silangan tangan di meja.

Lui menumpahkan seluruh atensinya pada Rin. Telapak tangannya jatuh di pundak Rin, ia memanggil Rin dalam nada yang lembut. Kepala Rin menengok ke arahnya—pipinya kini sedikit basah karena air mata. Dalam hati Rin, ia harap ia jatuh cinta pada Lui yang jelas-jelas lebih peduli padanya daripada Len yang bahkan menyebut namanya salah. Tanpa aba-aba, Rin memeluk Lui. Ia terisak di bahu Lui yang dibalut _sweater_ abu-abu. Rin menarik dirinya agar duduk tegak, ia menatap Gumi yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah dan Miku yang bahkan tidak tahu harus apa.

Ia merasa dirinya di posisi Miku, "Gue harus apa?" Rin mengelap air matanya dengan _tissue_, "Cuman gara-gara satu cowok aja kita hampir pecah. Cowoknya aja gak tau nama gue—"

"Jangan!" Miku memekik. "_Please_, jangan _move on_," ia menatap tatapan tanya dari Rin, "Gue gak tau kenapa, tapi tolong jangan. Lo boleh _stop_ kalo udah bener-bener kelewatan—tapi sekarang? Nggak. Nggak boleh. Len belum pacaran sama siapapun, seenggaknya lo masih punya banyak kesempatan!" Rin menyipitkan matanya, "Oke, kesempatannya dikit—tapi, pokoknya jangan!"

Rin merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap Miku intens, "Jadi, gimana caranya supaya gue bisa dapet perhatian Len?"

Baru saja Miku ingin ngoceh, Lui sudah memotong dengan batuk yang disengaja. Ia mengangkat jarinya yang membentuk lambang _peace_ atau isyarat angka dua. "Lo bisa berubah jadi cakep. Atau—" Lui menurunkan telunjuknya, meninggalkan jari tengah untuk Rin, "—Lo masuk _top five_."

Miku, Gumi, dan Rin memutar matanya. Rin menambahkan dengan dengusan napas keras, "Bedanya yang pertama sama kedua apa, _**Lui**_?" Rin menekan nadanya di akhir kalimat dan menurunkan jari tengah Lui.

Lui berdecak, "Lo coba liat Miki. Dia gak secakep _top_ _five_ lain—" Lui mendapat tatapan sewot dari Rin, "—oke, dia emang masuk kategori cakep, tapi dia pokoknya gak secakep _top five_ lain. Tapi lo tau kenapa dia masuk _top five_?" gelengan pertama kali diterima Lui dari Miku, Gumi, dan Rin, "Karena dia jago maen di Instagram, Twitter, Facebook—apapun yang berbau _social media_!" ia hentakan jarinya di udara.

"Wow!" Miku memekik kegirangan, "Pinter, cerdas, genius! Ya ampun, gila lo bener banget!—_For your information_ aja, Rin terakhir kali maen Facebook 1 tahun lalu." Mimik Miku berubah datar.

"Terus kenapa?" Lui menggebrak meja, suaranya menggebu-gebu menuntut persetujuan Miku atas kalimatnya. "Lo gak tau kalo Teto jarang banget yang namanya buka _social media_? Dia bahkan punya Twitter bulan lalu," ia menatap Miku menusuk, "_Followers_-nya 600 ke atas."

Mereka semua melihat Rin. Gadis pirang itu menarik napasnya kasar, kemudian membuangnya lewat hidung. Tangannya menarik mug transparan yang berisi setengah Caramel Macchiato mendekat ke bibirnya. Ia meminum hanya beberapa teguk, sebelum mengembalikan gelas tersebut ke meja. Rin mengangkat bahunya. Ia membuka bibirnya setengah, namun tak kunjung kata yang melesat dari bibirnya—ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon ini.

Lui menatap Rin dalam—terdapat kilatan penuh harapan di iris jingganya. Sinar matahari yang terbenam menembus kaca transparan Starbucks sampai pada rambut Lui. Rin baru sadar rambut Lui terlihat bagus di bawah sinar sewarna rambutnya. Ia juga telah tumbuh tinggi—terlihat dari caranya membungkuk untuk melihat Rin. Aroma parfum maskulinnya menyusup masuk ke hidung Rin—ia berbisik dalam hatinya, _Giorgio Armani. _Betapa Rin berharap ia bisa mencintai Lui seperti ia mencintai Len.

"Lo sendiri yang mau dibantuin supaya lo bisa dapet perhatian Len," ia mengambil jeda, "Tapi giliran dikasih saran lo kebingungan," Lui mengambil tangan Rin di bawah meja dan meremasnya erat. "Percaya sama gue, Rin."

Rin menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap Lui dalam, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya.

—

Rin menatap layar _laptop_-nya kosong.

Mata birunya mengikuti panah yang berpindah dari satu _tab_ ke _tab_ lain. Ibu jarinya menekan _touchpad_ sekali untuk mengganti laman Facebook ke laman Twitter. Netra biru langit masih menatap laman Twitter lama—di sana hanya ada _tweet_ dari beberapa temannya dari beberapa minggu lalu. Ia kembali menggerakan tanda panah itu, untuk melihat _mention_ yang ia dapat. Dan di sana, matanya hanya menemukan beberapa _mention_ yang tidak penting.

Rin menghela napas. Ia mematikan _laptop,_ lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya menyentuh lantai berkarpet merah gelap yang mendingin karena _AC_. Ia berjalan ke arah dinding yang menggantung _coat_ biru _navy_. Ia memakai _coat _tersebut, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Rin berjalan sebentar menuju tangga, kakinya yang jenjang menyusuri tangga ke arah lantai satu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, dan mengambil sepatu apapun yang ia lihat. Ia menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu pergi dengan sepeda hitam miliknya.

—

Len berdiri di depan konbini 24 jam.

Ia melepaskan kepulan-kepulan yang tertahan di bibirnya

Matanya melirik sedikit ke sisi kanan konbini, dan agak sedih ketika tidak menemukan sepeda hitam. Len masuk, ia langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke kanan—ke tempat makanan ringan yang biasa ia beli. Ia mengambil beberapa _pocky mint_, lalu berpindah untuk mengambil dua susu kalengan—ia mulai berpikir bahwa kopi agak tidak baik untuk dirinya.

Len berjalan ke kasir untuk segera membayar jajanan miliknya. Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, ia keluar. Kakinya berjalan ke arah trotoar—tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung duduk di sana. Plastik berisi makanan ringan tersebut langsung diletakkan di sisi kanannya.

Ia mendongak. Malam ini agak sepi—tanpa bintang, tanpa teman. Ia mengembalikan posisi kepalanya, menghela napas kasar, lalu tangannya mulai mengambil satu _snack_ dari plastik. Len berharap ada Rin di sini—karena itu ia membeli dua susu kalengan, walau ia hanya seorang diri. Len tahu bahwa kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi di sini kecil, tapi ia masih berharap Rin akan datang menemaninya.

_**Ckit.**_

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Di sana ia menemukan gadis berambut pirang yang ia harapkan tadi. Ia tersenyum—mereka berdua tersenyum untuk satu sama lain. Netra birunya mengikuti Rin yang turun dari sepedanya, dan membimbing sepedanya sampai ke depan Len. Ia memperhatikan caranya memarkir sepeda di depannya.

Rin memiringkan kepala, "Hai?"

Len terkekeh pelan. "Hai," Len berkata pelan. "Pull and Bear? Dr. Martens? Lo pengen _fashion show_?"

Rin mendengus tidak suka. "Kalo _coat_, gue emang cuman punya Pull and Bear," ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Len, "Kalo sepatu gue ngambilnya ngasal—yang dapet cuman Dr. Martens."

Len melihat Rin meluruskan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _jeans _biru muda. "Lagian bagus juga kok Dr. Martens."

Rin langsung melihat Len cepat, "_I know right_."

Len mengacak rambut Rin pelan, "Gue punya Dr. Martens, kayaknya modelnya sama deh kayak lo," ia ikut meluruskan kakinya. Ujung sepatu Nike hitamnya menyentuh pelan ujung sepatu Rin. "Kayaknya kita juga sama-sama ngambil sepatunya ngasal," ia melihat sepatu Rin yang berbalik menyentuh ujung sepatunya, "Kayaknya kita jodoh."

Tawanya yang lepas mengambang di udara. Rin menatap sepatunya lama. Telinganya menangkap seluruh perkataan yang Len baru ucapkan. Ia mendadak mendengar seluruh suara pada malam itu. Angin, gemerisik daun, tawa Len, degup jantungnya sendiri, aliran darahnya—semuanya. Ia merasakan semuanya berlalu terlalu cepat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sepedanya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Bukan. Ia sadar, hanya saja ia tidak ingin untuk sadar—ia ingin meresap semua makna dari kalimat terakhir Len.

Netra birunya melihat Len tidak percaya. Pria itu berkendara bebas dengan sepedanya, berputar-putar di depan wajahnya dengan santai—tanpa memikirkan efek kalimatnya pada Rin. Efeknya yang benar-benar menghantam Rin. Bagi Rin, kalimat tersebut membuka gerbang menuju neraka, yang akan dengan senang hati ia masuki.

Len berhenti tepat di depan Rin. Ia menatap Rin lama. Sinar dari lampu jalanan menyinari wajahnya. Matanya yang biru, pipinya yang memerah karena dingin, bibirnya yang kering karena udara malam, dan rambut pirangnya yang agak kering walau masih dalam kategori bagus. Len mengulurkan tangannya. Ia bisa meihat Rin yang menatap tangannya lama, kemudian menyambutnya. Bahunya terguncang karena Rin yang naik ke kursi penumpang.

"Ayo," Len menekan pedal sepeda, "Kita muter-muter."

—

Rin masih tertawa-tawa di kursi penumpang. Ia kembali menyuruh Len untuk mempercepat laju sepedanya. Mereka berdua melawan angin dengan keringat, sebelum membiarkan sepeda turun dengan sendirinya.

Rin merasakan sepedanya oleng. Saat sepeda itu melewati turunan, Len tidak bisa memegang kendali dan mereka berdua terjatuh ditimpa sepedanya. Rin bisa merasakan tangan Len yang memegang kedua lengan atasnya. Bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, yang ia jawab dengan cengiran. Len mengacak-acak rambut pirang Rin, dan menyebut Rin sebagai cewek paling tahan banting.

Selanjutnya, mereka menaiki sepeda itu ke rumah Rin. Dalam perjalanan mereka, percakapannya mereka benar-benar _random_. Rin tidak mengambil pusing, dan masih mengikuti ke mana arah percakapan itu. Dan percakapan itu harus berhenti, ketika rumah Rin sudah di jarak pandang—yang tersisa hanya tawa di udara.

Len turun dari sepeda Rin. Ia memberikan Rin sepedanya kembali.

"Lo bisa pulang kan?"

Len mengangkat ibu jarinya, "Bisa, santai aja. Ini daerah gue kali," ucapnya. "Besok jangan bolos ya!" ia pergi menjauh, dengan cengirannya. Rin menatap punggungnya yang kokoh sebentar, sebelum masuk dengan sepedanya.

—

Rin menatap layar di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia memikirkan kalimat terakhir Len di konbini. Itu tentu candaan. Otaknya bahkan menyetujui bahwa kalimat itu candaan, yang masih segar di ingatannya adalah degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu tadi dan ia masih bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang

Ia tahu bahwa rasa ini akan datang sesaat Len meluncurkan kalimat itu. Ia akan berbunga-bunga, kemudian akan ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah teman spesial. Tapi tetap saja, untuk kali ini, ia akan melupakan kenyataan itu dengan kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan beberapa detik ke depan. Walaupun ia tahu dampaknya akan fatal, ia masih membiarkan jarinya melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Saat layar _laptop_-nya berubah, ia tersenyum.

Besok, ia akan benar-benar butuh bantuan Miku, Gumi, dan Lui.

**Kagamine Rin**

I'm back, bitc^es. _**Hibiki Lui, Nakajima Gumi, Hatsune Miku**_.

**Like. Comment. Share**

* * *

><p><strong>tbc.<strong>

* * *

><p>buset. lama banget saya wb. sungguh, maafkan diriku ini yang baru bisa update;w;<p>

weyyy, liburan udah mau abis dan saya masih cengengesan ngapdet fic. HAHA—maaf deh. anyway, alasan lain (sangat) terlambatnya fic ini diapdet karena waktu hari biasa yang dipenuhi tugas dan waktu liburan yang dipenuhi ajakan pergi sana-sini yang gak bisa saya tolak. HEHE—maaf ya, saya menyesal;w;

yaah, like alwaaaays—saya tau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, sooooo... mohon reviewnya!;)


End file.
